


Are we lovers, Francis?

by ararelitus



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Implied Fix-It, Internal Monologue, LISTEN I will never write anything about these two that's not somehow a fix it, Love Confessions, M/M, Period Typical Home of Phobia? I don't know her, Soft Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararelitus/pseuds/ararelitus
Summary: “Are we lovers, Francis?”Francis froze. Did James just say- or did Francis just wish he said that?~~~Or, an AU in which James accidentally says "lovers" instead of "brothers"
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Are we lovers, Francis?

**Author's Note:**

> For my The Terror Bingo prompt: "First Kiss"
> 
> Technically my first fic in the fandom although I've got more wips, so this is just the first fic I POST in this fandom. 
> 
> Brought to you by my sudden 3am thoughts and inability to stop thinking about this 'what if':

“Are we lovers, Francis?”

Francis froze. _Did he just say-_ or did Francis just wish he said that?

“Because I would very much like that,” James added, like he was completely unaware of the word that just escaped his lips. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Francis stared, trying to read the emotions on James’ face. _Did I mishear that? Did James slip up? Am I losing my head? Is he?_ Between the scurvy and the poison, it was more than likely. 

James’ eyes grew wide as he stared back at Francis. He stepped backwards, shrugging out of Francis’ embrace. His hand flew up to his mouth. 

_No, he definitely said the word. But did he mean to say that word? Did he even understand what he was saying?_ Did he understand how much Francis wanted him? Did he know that Francis wanted James ever since he first laid eyes on him and how much it had irritated him? Did he know that Francis learnt to love him and fell in love with him?

Francis raised his hand towards James and opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find the words. _Well one of us is going to have to say something! Bloody hell, Francis, don’t let him get away from you now!_

“James-” Francis tried. What could he say? His ability to speak always left something to be desired, but in that moment he was at a loss for words. He could barely say anything when he had to send his men off, and the words he chose now could change everything. 

James shook his head. “I-” He couldn't finish his sentence. 

_Oh no, I can’t have that. Godammit James! You’re supposed to be the one who can make anything happen with your words!_ They were stuck at the crossroads, frozen in time, the moment refusing to go on. 

“James-” Francis said again, more gently this time. He gazed into James’ tearful eyes. “You are aware of what you just said?” 

“Francis I apologize, it must have just slipped out, What I meant to say was-”

“No, James,” Francis interrupted. He put his hands back on James' shoulder. “Tell me, is that something you truly want?”

“I-”

_Oh christ._

“James, please!” He was begging. _Just say it. Goddamnit James. I will die first, I’ll die out here waiting for you._

“Yes Francis, it is. I meant what I said.” James’ posture straightened, he turned his head upwards and once again appearing as the commander he was. 

Something in the air changed, too. Breath filled Francis’ lungs once again. “Oh James. I would like that,” he replied.

Francis cupped James’ face in his hands. With his thumb, he brushed a tear from his eye. James just leaned into his hand. _There you are, James. As you should be._

 _My dear James. To think you wouldn’t have said anything. My darling James, my love, my lover_ \- the words ran through Francis’ mind. Words he’s never wanted or thought to use before but now they fell into place so completely with James. All the things Francis had tried so hard not to think of now seemed so possible and so close. James in his arms, in his bed, sitting on his desk and kissing him while he’s trying to write-

Francis dragged his head away from James for a moment and looked all around them. They were the only two men for miles. He inched closer to James, testing the waters. _You’re too far away James, come to me_. And almost as if James could hear him, he leaned in, falling perfectly into Francis’ embrace. 

Slowly, he brought his lips to James’ and kissed him lightly. Chapped lips on chapped lips and tired faces in tired arms. The kiss only lasted a moment. It was hardly what either of them wanted or deserved, but it was a promise. A promise that they would love each other. Then they would make it out of here and have a proper kiss. A long one, preferably while they’re indoors, both stretched out by the fire with no one else around to catch them. What a kiss that would be. Francis would let loose his hands in James’ once again luscious hair and - _I’m getting ahead of myself._

Francis broke away to look at James. He was still sobbing, joy and surprise written across his face. Another tear fell, caught by Francis’ hand. James leaned into him like he could no longer stand on his own. _It’s all right James, I have you now._ And Francis held him close as he melted into Francis’ arms. 

“Oh James-” _I love you. With all my heart_ . _Like I’ve never loved before_ . “We _are_ lovers, James.”

James audibly gasped and clutched onto Francis coat and buried his face in his collar. The warmth and closeness of James was intoxicating. He could almost feel James’ heart beating against his chest. He wanted to hold James this close forever. _You’ve been too far for too long, love. Now you are home._

But they were not quite home yet. And Francis felt if he were to let go of James now he would collapse to the ground. 

“My love,” the words felt like honey is his mouth. _We were meant to be_. “James, we should return to camp.”

The cold hit Francis the moment James pulled away from him. The wind pierced through him.

James nodded with his still sobbing face. He didn’t say anything but simply slipped his hand into Francis’. 

They continued their walk back just like that and only broke apart when they saw the camp begin to form in the distance.

When they got close enough they saw Sergeant Tozer running towards them. 

“Captains!” he called out to them. “It’s Lieutenant Irving! His search party had returned with food!”

Francis looked to James, a giant smile on his face. Even he had to admit, things were starting to go their way again. Almost as if, with that kiss, their whole story changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the way Francis says "James"
> 
> This is an implied fix it. Yes, they kiss and everything is right and good in the world and Hickey never gets stabby. 
> 
> If you have a problem with that, by all means, fight me. Meet me at 3:42am in the Hudson's Bay Company parking lot.
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
